If our hearts had wings (A Bakugan love story)
by Holly. Jacks
Summary: Rin and Dan are both new transfer students at Bayview High. Starting a new term Rin meets Shun. A lone wolf who has a deadly fan-club trailing behind him. How will the 2 be able to fall in love in this situation? Pairings and information inside!


**ME: SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRY I HAVEN'T BEEN HERE FOR A LONG LONG TIME. SO AS A BONUS I DECIDED TO MAKE A SCHOOLFIC OUT OF MY OTHER TWO SHUNXOC BAKUGAN STORIES. I'LL INCLUDE ALL OF MY OC'S BUT A SLIGHT WARNING OF ALICE BASHING. BECAUSE SOMEONE HAS TO BE THE MEAN GIRL SO... SORRY ALICE LOVERS! I'M NOT AN ALICE HATER, SHE'S ACTUALLY ONE OF MY FAVOURITE BAKUGAN CHARACTERS. THIS STORY DOES NOT AFFECT ANY OF MY OTHER STORIES. THE STORY WILL INCLUDE ALL PAIRINGS LIKE:**

 **SHUNXRIN**

 **DANXRUNO**

 **ACEXMIRA**

 **RENXLYRA**

 **SHAYXARRI (YES I MADE THAT UP)**

 **NICKYXLENA**

 **ME: SO HERE'S A PROLOGUE!**

 **LYNC: YOU FORGOT ME!**

 **ME: WELL YOU'RE NOT IMPORTANT!**

 **LYNC: HOPE YOU DIE IN A HOLE!**

 **ME: YOU FIRST! *WHISPERS* NOT TO MENTION, THE VEXOS AND THE REST OF THE GUNDALIANS WILL BE TWO SEPARATE GANGS IN THE SCHOOL. YES OR NO TO A GANG WAR?**

* * *

 **Prologue: New start**

 **RIN'S POV**

I admit, I hated moving. I missed my old friends in my last school. Although it was kind of boring when Arri and Shay hooked up. I mean, I'm happy for them but, I hate being the third wheel. We still keep in touch but it isn't the same. I was moving to Bayview with my long lost family the Kuso's (I just remembered the Kuso means S*** in Japanese. So Rin's moving to Bayview with the S**** LOL.) Dan, my brother (even though we are nothing alike in personality) was really excited because his mates Shun and Marucho was attending the same school we were. I haven't really met Shun but I knew Marucho a bit.

Stacking my boxes with all my things in a room next to Dan's I rummaged through the top box only to find a picture of Arri, Shay and I. The picture was took when we were 12. The picture was taken 4 years ago at the start of secondary. Although we said we would never be separated look at me now. Miles and miles away from them unpacking boxes.

I placed the picture frame carefully on one of the white polished tables and headed downstairs to help Mom move the television.

* * *

 **SHUN'S POV**

Soon it'll be a new term. I guess it'll just be the same. Except Runo's and Alice's argument. It was like the cat fight from hell. Luckily they both got suspended for a few days. Ugh. I still can't get the food stains out of my clothes. Apart from that, teachers nagging for me to do homework will be a bore too. I wonder how this term will be like?

"Oh yeah... Dan and his sister's transferring to our school." I met Dan viva the internet because we're both interested in the anime Bakugan. I personally think Shin's the best. I like how he's a ninja too. Maybe one day I could be as cool as him. Dan's favourite character is Den Ruso. Well, they both have a thing in common. They're both complete idiots but somehow amusing.

Although I never have met Dan's sister I hope she isn't like my fan club. I know. I have a fan club. I do go out with the captain of the fan club Alice Gehabich. But recently she's becoming more clingy and that's why she had a fight with Runo. I didn't have the guts to say to Alice about how clingy she was so I got Runo to do it for me. Thankfully she forgave me after she was suspended.

A lot happened last term. My friend Ace finally confessed his love to his crush Mira. I mean about fri****g time! I wonder if he was just too chicken but I just he manned up. Although Mira is sister to one of the members of the Vexos gang. The mysterious second in command Spectra. I hope Ace is watching his back. That Spectra gives me the creeps! I mean, how is he aloud to wear a mask in school! I also can point out his hair! But oh well, I don't want to mess with them. I heard just because someone insulted his mask, the poor kid got sent to hospital for a month!

Seeing my laptop screen light up I decided to Video Chat Dan.

"Hey Dan."

"HEY SHUN! GUESS WHAT?"

"Geez Dan I don't want to be deaf! What then?" I mean, has this idiot even listened to himself talking? I swear I feel sorry for his sister.

"We just moved here to Bayview! It's awesome here! Oi Rin, move the drawer a little to the left." Judging that he doesn't call his mother Rin, he was bossing around his sister.

"Well if someone called Dan Kuso would move his a** then I wouldn't be here wasting my time moving your drawer!" I heard his sister's voice shout. I sniggered a little bit. The doofus.

"Nah, I'll be fine right here." I could hear his sister say something along the lines of being a good-for-nothing a****** . "So anyway Shun! What's it like in your school?"

I paused. Why would that idiot really want to know. "Boring I guess. Apart from the massive food-fight last term."

"Food-fight?! Awesome! Guess what Rin? There was food-fight in Shun's school!"

"Yes, I heard." I heard Rin say.

"What? Who told you?!"

"Dan, you really are stupid." I sigh ending the chat.

I checked my messages and I sweatdropped on how much messages Alice sent me. Well here we go.

* * *

 **DAN'S POV**

"OI SHUN!" Too late. That bastard ended the conversation.

"Hey Dan, is this fine?" I turned in to see Rin moved the drawer again.

"Yep that's fine."

"Finally!" I hear her sigh in relief and exit my room. I decided to be evil.

"Actually it could be just a little more to the left..."

"No! Screw you! Do it yourself!"

I laughed and headed downstairs to see how Dad was doing.

* * *

 **ME: WHAT DO YOU THINK? COMMENT ABOUT IF YOU WANT THE VEXOS AND THE GUNDALIANS TO HAVE A GANG WAR!**

 **LYNC: WHO'S THE LEADER? IF SPECTRA'S THE SECOND IN COMMAND?**

 **ME: I WAS THINKING HYDRON**

 **LYNC: WHAT?! WHY HYDRON?**

 **ME: WELL HE IS BETTER THAN YOU AT BEING LEADER!**

 **HYDRON: FOR ONCE I DO AGREE WITH**

 **LYNC: NOOOOOO I THOUGHT YOU WERE ON MY SIDE HYDRON YOU TRAITOR.**

 **HYDRON: WHY WOULD I BE ON YOUR SIDE?**

 **LYNC: SCREW YOU ALL! I'M GOING TO A PLACE PEOPLE RESPECT ME!**

 **ME: DOUBT YOU'LL FIND THAT PLACE.**


End file.
